A Proper Sendoff
by Starry Sibaal
Summary: Oneshot, another one of those final chapters for the Giver


AN- Haha, how random! It truely is, but I felt the need to, so, ta-da!  
No official pairings, meant to be a one-shot.

A Proper Sendoff

The darkened clock ticked gently, its staccato chant ringing from it's place against the wall while the wind came in through the open window, twirling with all of the winter glory, rearranging a messy desk, pushing it into more disarray as it passed, fluttering in and out, tugging on the minty colored drapes. The season was in it's peak, making the month ever harsher with each passing day, each passing moment. But these days were also the crest of excitement as the holidays rolled around, changing attitudes and perspectives.

As Jonas sat beside the window, cheeks reddened with warmth, blankets pulled tightly around him, faint smile in place, he found he most appreciated this time of the year. Appreciated what it truly meant for himself now. In his old community, there was nothing that had any real meaning, apart from what the Giver had bestowed unto him. Nothing had enlightened him before his twelfth year and everything that he had drawn signification from had been nothing but negative in his mind. The Elsewhere he had found those years ago, the Elsewhere he resided in now gave way to his imagination, letting him draw his own definite meaning. Certain colors empowered him. Different symbols made his lips tilt up. There were patterns and splotches of ink that made his mind whir with interpretation. Though, of all them, he found winter to be his favorite. Fictitious beauty settled in, clouding the absolute desolateness that was inevitable, only to melt away months later. Jonas's smile grew deeper as he ran through his reasoning. 'Good to look at from the outside, but desperately cold, lonely. So lonely…'

His sigh dropped from his lips, it became visible as he unavoidably thought about a loneliness that he had been apart of only briefly compared to the years his mentor went through. Standing from his seat, he reached up, fingers curled around the window, sliding it down to a close, halting the fervent whistle of air, deciding finally to retire as the night grew older. Yet, he paused, long digits poised on the sill of his window, vision catching his own reflection. Oh, how he had aged physically. Once golden hair was now blanched, though still thick and textured. But his eyes were soft and enriched with knowledge; his smile crinkled with thin lines, and his frame was thinner but broader than when he was a boy, despite no rule against food portions. 'It couldn't have been that long, no, no it hasn't…I'd nearly forgotten the effects, the way experience will do that to a person…'

Expression softening, Jonas let his arm return to his side and he sat back down in his chair, one he had designed to resemble the Giver's, out of the admiration and love he felt for him. The years seemed so short with all the overwhelming memories he had gained in his new community, that he had lost track of time, forgetting to count the nine years that had passed, his youth becoming more valuable than he could ever imagine. 'Wait, nine years…yes that's right…Asher came those few years ago…' Chuckling to himself, Jonas recalled the grown boy, his playfulness matured into a boyish charm when he appeared at his doorstep, smiling thoughtfully at him, asking for forgiveness like they were still in that forsaken community. Jonas merely shook his head and invited him in, smiling all the while, though feeling shocked. His hair had length, his clothing had hues and tints of green. Asher's visit had relieved a few burdens on his mind, he admitted. Being too nervous to return to the society, Jonas never quite found out what happened to it or those he had grown up with. "Nobody knew what was happening, Jonas." Asher had explained. "And when we finally figured out what these memories were all about, we couldn't believe so much had been with-held from us, or that you were to keep these to yourself…Especially your mentor…" Jonas's eyes had grown lighter, thankful that the plan had gone as they wanted. "The Giver...Is he how you found me?" "Yes, he was very kind with his knowledge at that time when we were thrown into chaos. We all finally realized how useless the group of Elders were because they flew soon afterwards." Jonas thought about saying something about his commrade's grammer but thought better of it while Asher paused before he drew in a light breath. "Oh, Jonas...I'm really glad you're okay..." After that, Asher had stayed a few days before returning to their community, explaining to Jonas that the community had fallen but was slowly regaining it's strength as a society and he was to play an important role in this process. Asher's foot was raised to walk out the door before he turned around, smiling sheepishly. "I a-apoligize, Jonas, but in my excitement, I had forgotten to give you a message from the Reciever." Jonas crossed his arms, attentively listening now. " 'I'm to watch over you, in all that you do, in the comfort of my daughter's presence.' I didn't know that he had a daughter!" Asher's smile was infectious and he found himself matching his expression, nodding lightly. "Neither had I, Asher." They waved to each other and it had been a while since they last spoken, in letters of course.

Not long had Jonas withdrawn from the memory in his mind, when he heard the light padding steps at his door, the noise pacing from left to right. He stared at it a moment, curious, head tilted. 'Peculiar...Oh, wait, it's past two, isn't it?' His gaze reached the other side of the room where the clock ticked away. He confirmed his thoughts and got up, moving to the door. Opening the bedroom door, he leaned against the frame, deciding to wait to see how long it would take him to notice his presence, and smiled down gently at the young boy before him, watching his countenance dance anxiously, his short brown hair untidy from the tossing of the night and soft blue eyes flashing with thought. Jonas's smile grew broader when the boy suddenly stopped. "Jonas!" He cried out, latching onto both of his legs.

Knees tempted to buckle, Jonas threw up his hands, steadying them both as he grasped the doorframe, face changing from calm to troubled in record time. "G-Gabe!" He gasped, taken aback at the strength his ward had to offer, especially so late in the night. Gabe peeked up at him, smilling brightly at the sight of his caretaker. "Hi, Jonas! I'm glad I didn't wake you." Jonas shook his head, dragging him and his load over to his bed where he ploped down. Taking the child from his legs, he set him onto the sheets, lightly smiling. "Because you're never asleep, Jonas! You're always up thinking." He put a hand to his cheek and mimicked the thoughtful way Jonas's eyes glazed over. The eldest of the two chuckled. "I sleep, just not when you're looking." 'Always too observant.' He mentally noted, smiling at the pout he recieved. "But sleep isn't an issue for me, so, what happened tonight?" Expression easing, Gabriel nodded in agreement. "I had a dream..." he started slowly, laying back onto the soft blankets of the bed, eyes closing as he tried to recall the dream he had that night. "That I was standing over a city...Except the people in the city weren't very happy about me being there...But everything seemed so messy in the city...And I did it again...I was...I was..." "Confused?" Jonas offered, drawing from his own vocabulary. "Tired? Or maybe...Overwhelmed?" "Overwhelmed...that feels right...Yeah, overwhelmed. I felt more than one thing, it was sort of...painful." "I think it means you'll be different. That you're getting better and better at everything you're doing." A simple enough explanation. Jonas wasn't honestly surprised. "You really think so?" "Well, that's only my opinion, Gabriel. You'll soon find out, I'm sure." They both nodded and found themselves growing tired, and so fell against the comfort that the bed had to offer them.

Gabe had grown so fast as an individual. He understood what Jonas did not, he had noticed long, long ago that he was different, the changes in his sensitivity to others growing frequent as his twelfth year drew closer. Jonas noticed this right away. Gabriel had a different generation of power than he or the Giver had. The Giver was a clairaudent and Jonas was a clairvoyant. But Gabriel was a clairsentient. He didn't hear beyond, he didn't see beyond. No, Gabe _felt_ beyond. He held that sensitivity that drew people to his presence, that made everything feel all right if but for a moment.

"I'm excited, you know, about my birthday!" Gabe's soft whisper sounded clearly, his head against the elder's chest as he drifted in and out of consiousness, anxious about falling asleep before Jonas. "You didn't forget, did you? It's five whole days! I don't know if I can wait that long..." "No I didn't forget..." Twelve, twelve, twelve. That was the magic year. Never had Jonas spoken of the old community, or of what he was capable of doing. Never had he thought to tell Gabriel. But he would have to. That mutual trust that was placed in both of their hearts was at risk if he didn't. "Gabriel..." His voice was softer than before, and he wondered if he could be heard. But a mumbled response had confirmed that he was indeed heard. "Yes, Jony...Jonas?" "I'll give you something really special for your birthday, I promise." Lips twisted up again in the comtemplative way only Jonas could pull off. "Something...A gift?" He was really fighting the sleep now. Jonas could practically feel Gabriel scratch at his eyes in an effort to get rid of the sand. "Yes, a gift of sorts." "Wh...What is it...?" Slowly, Jonas was losing him, listening to the slurred speech carefully before he closed his own eyes, a few simple words falling from his throat.

"Your identity."

"...That sounds nice..." Gabe said just as easily, slipping into the next detail of his dream.

End.


End file.
